Dwarven Haggler
"Dwarves have never been purged by the Empire in the same way as other races. Frankly, they're too boring." Event Your wanderings lead you to a dwarf weighed down with bags, sacks, and other knick-knacks. "Let's trade!" he suggests. "I'm sure we can come to a mutually-beneficial agreement!" "Do you have anything for trade?" 1) Deliver package. (only if the player has the Delivery List) :The Dwarf accepts the package and scratches his head, wondering aloud, "What did I trade for this...?" :The Dwarf reveals a small statue of himself. "Hmm, the likeness is not bad, wouldn't you say?" :"Traded away an enchanted hammer to get this done, I'm going to give it to my nephew." :The player draws 1 Gain Card. :You note that you have X deliveries left to make. : 2) Yes :The player chooses one of their Equipment Cards to trade. :He takes your item and carefully inspects it. :"Hmmm.. This wouldn't cost more than Value gold back home." :"Let me see what I have to match it." :Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 2 Failure) :Huge Success ::(insert text here) :Success ::The dwarf looks at your equipment dubiously, but you manage to convince him to swap something for it. ::The player draws an Equipment Card worth Y more Gold than the one traded away. ::"Goodbye," the dwarf mutters, frowning at his new treasure as he turns to leave. :Failure ::(insert text here) 3) Trade for an Angel's Feather. :"A rare item indeed, but I do happen to have one. What would you be willing to trade for such a treasure?" :The player chooses one of their Equipment Cards to trade. :If Equipment Value is least 30: ::"Your equipment is an impressive piece to be sure! But I couldn't just let an angel feather go so easily..." ::You begin negotiations. ::Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Failure) (medium) :If Equipment Value is at least 15 but less than 30: ::Your equipment is fine and good, but not a patch on an angel feather." ::You begin negotiations. ::Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) (medium) :If Equipment Value is less than 15: ::"Nonsense! That equipment isn't anywhere near as valuable my genuine angel feather!" the dwarf declares. ::You begin negotiations. ::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Success, 3 Failure) (medium) :Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) ::"Alright! You drive a hard bargain, but I will trade you for my angel feather and some gold! Let us be done with the matter while I still have the shirt upon my back!" ::The player gains an angel feather. ::The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. ::The dwarf continues on his journey, examining his new equipment critically. :Success ::"Alright, alright! You've convinced me! Let's trade..." ::The player gains an angel feather. ::The dwarf continues on his journey, examining his new equipment critically. :Failure ::"Sorry, but I don't think I could part with my treasure for such a paltry trade." :Encounter ends. 4) Leave. :"Next time, mayhap," the dwarf remarks as he leaves. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete The Devil (Silver token). Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters